Items (XCOM: Enemy Unknown)
Items are available to soldiers in XCOM: Enemy Unknown via an additional equipment slot that supplements the weapon and body armor slots. Items fulfill a variety of functions from boosting armor HP to specialty roles like healing. Most items become available for production in Engineering upon completion of certain research projects and many can receive upgrades through associated Foundry projects. All soldiers are capable of equipping themselves with a single item. *A Support with the Sergeant rank Field Medic perk will be able to use a Medikit three times; this still only requires one Medikit for the item slot. *A Heavy with the Captain rank Grenadier perk is able to use two grenades when equipping one in their item slot. *A Support who has achieved the Major rank will receive the Deep Pockets perk which grants a second item slot, but they can't equip duplicates of the same item, except Frag Grenades and Alien Grenades. *In XCOM: Enemy Within, the player can research the Tactical Rigging Foundry project to grant all soldiers two item slots and the Deep Pockets perk is changed to give an additional use to limited use items. The following is a list of all the items available in XCOM: Enemy Unknown. Items Alien Grenade An alien designed explosive weapon. Does 5 damage to all targets in blast area. Arc Thrower A specialty device designed to capture alien specimens for interrogation. Chitin Plating A protective plating that can be combined with body armor. Adds +4 armor HP and reduces melee damage received by 50%. Combat Stims A powerful drug cocktail that boosts Soldier performance. Combat Stims increase Will and movement stats and reduces damage received for a limited time. Frag Grenade A human designed explosive weapon. Does 3 damage to all targets in blast area. Medikit A medical device for the healing and stabilization of wounded soldiers. Medikits restore 4 health per use. Mind Shield A specialty device designed to protect against enemy psionic attacks. Increases Will by 30. Nano-fiber Vest A protective insert that can be combined with body armor. Adds +2 armor HP. S.C.O.P.E. An advanced targeting module that increases Aim by 10. ''XCOM: Enemy Within'' This expansion introduces several new items for production. Flashbang Grenade A tactical weapon used to reduce enemy Aim and Movement by 50% for 2 turns. Gas Grenade A tactical grenade that creates a poisonous cloud that last 1-3 turns, doing damage each turn. Ghost Grenade A tactical grenade that confers stealth on all friendly targets in its blast radius for 1 turn. Also increases critical chance by 30% if a shot is taken. Mimic Beacon A tactical grenade that attracts aliens within its radius for 2 turns. Enemies already in combat are less likely to be fooled. Needle Grenade A tactical grenade that does 3 damage to all targets in large blast area, but does not destroy cover. Reaper Rounds Special rounds that affect Conventional Weapons by increasing critical chance by 20% but doubling the weapon's range penalty. Respirator Implant A special device that confers +2 armor HP and provides immunity to poison and strangulation. Category:Miscellaneous equipment (XCOM: Enemy Unknown)